One third of our life is spent in sleep. Four signs to measure whether people have a “healthy sleep” include full sleep, enough time, good quality and high efficiency; it is easy to sleep; the sleep is continuous and is not interrupted; the sleep is deep and suitable, and the fatigue is completely eliminated after wakeup and the like. The sleep quality is closely related to the mattresses, consumers can purchase mattresses with proper types and high quality based on the permeability, decompression, supporting degrees, obedience, bed tension, sleep temperature and sleep humidity and other aspects of the mattresses. The most basic requirement is to keep the lumbar physiological lordosis and a normal body curve during supination; and lumbar bending and lateral bending are not caused during side lying. The existing market products are targeted at horizontal profile stratification and cannot well target at the stress distribution data of all the body parts of people with all weights, resulting in that the products are too monotonous and lack sustainable improvement.